


Lover, Be Good to Me

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous F-bombs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: He wound his arm around Nasir's firm, perfect torso and buried his face against him, breathing him in the way he had ached to do for so fucking long. So many months of driving himself insane with want, wondering if every glance, every brush of Nasir's skin against his own, meant there was some chance Nasir felt the same.Duro was right: Agron was a fucking idiot.The morning after the night before.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Lover, Be Good to Me

Early morning sunlight poured through the window, bright enough to bathe the small room and drag Agron from his sleep. Any other day he might have cursed it, thrown the covers over his head and tried to will himself back to sleep for another few hours. Not today, though. Not once he'd opened his eyes to take in the sleeping figure beside him.

He wouldn't trade this moment for the fucking world.

Nasir's hair shone as it caught the light, his bare skin just peeking out from the bedcovers a tempting invitation for Agron to join him beneath them. Agron had spent so much time imagining this moment — along with each one they had shared the night before — part of him wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't still asleep. It would hardly be the first time he'd dreamt of Nasir only to wake up crushingly alone.

But Nasir was soft and warm and reassuringly solid when Agron traced his fingertips along the curve of his shoulder, following it with the lightest press of his lips. He wound his arm around Nasir's firm, perfect torso and buried his face against him, breathing him in the way he had ached to do for so fucking long. So many months of driving himself insane with want, wondering if every glance, every brush of Nasir's skin against his own, meant there was some chance Nasir felt the same.

Duro was right: Agron was a fucking idiot.

Nasir stirred against him, and reluctantly Agron loosened his hold, peering up as Nasir twisted to look back at him. He smiled, so soft and sweet it almost snatched the air from Agron's lungs. "Morning," he said.

"Hey." Absently, he stroked his fingers up and down Nasir's stomach, and Nasir responded by leaning further back into Agron's embrace. God, he never wanted to feel anything but Nasir in his arms. To stay here in bed and make up for all the time they had wasted dancing around one another. "Are you ok?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

They shared a grin, and Nasir shifted just enough to rest his forehead against Agron's. They slipped so easily into soft kisses Agron wasn't sure which of them had initiated it, melting against one another like it was the easiest fucking thing in the world. He dragged his hand up Nasir's chest to cup his face, feeling soft stubble tickle his palm, as their kisses grew in intensity and Agron's body stirred with growing need. He thought back to last night, the memory of Nasir above him, around him, his body beneath Agron's hands. His cock pressed hard against Nasir's hip.

Despite his growing desire to push forward in search of more friction, Agron pulled away, allowing Nasir to settle on his back as Agron kissed his way down Nasir's neck and chest. He laved his tongue over a dark nipple. The sharp intake of breath he earned in response drove a fresh throb of arousal through him. Nasir threaded a hand into Agron's hair, pulling ever so slightly and, God, it felt even better than Agron had imagined. No small feat, considering how many nights he had spent with nothing but his hand and the thought of sinking to his knees for Nasir to soothe the ache in his chest.

He worked his way down Nasir's body now, savouring each quiver of muscle and pleasured gasp, committing them firmly to memory. At the junction where Nasir's torso met his thighs Agron paused. His blood pounded in his ears as he gazed up at Nasir, propped up on his elbows and watching Agron with wide, dark eyes.

"Can I?" Agron breathed.

Wordless, Nasir nodded.

Stomach tensed in anticipation and sheer, desperate want, Agron pressed his lips to the head of Nasir's cock. The sound Nasir made in response was well worth the fucking wait. It was enough to have Agron aching to take every inch of him in one swift mouthful, but he forced himself to take it slow. It was better to draw it out for both their sakes. He dragged his tongue from base to tip, one hand on Nasir's balls and the other smoothing up and down his thigh, his own cock caught tight between his stomach and the mattress.

"I never thought I would get to see you like this," said Nasir above him, something close to awe in his voice. It was the same tone he had spoken with last night, after Agron had finally reached breaking point and kissed him like he might fucking die if he didn't. "You don't know how much I've wanted to."

Agron grinned up at him, fingers replacing his tongue, and Nasir's concentration slipped as he began to stroke. His eyes fell closed, lips parted just enough to let soft sighs escape. Agron had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"I have some idea," he said, before sinking back down and closing his lips around Nasir.

He bucked up beneath Agron, pushing more of himself into Agron's mouth, and Agron let him. He'd let Nasir do anything to him. Hands grasped tight at Agron's shoulders, Nasir's thighs coming up until Agron was almost surrounded by him. It still wasn't enough. He sank down on Nasir's cock as far as he could manage, closing his hand around the rest as he began moving his head and Nasir's hips rocked falteringly beneath him, like he was trying to hold himself back and failing.

Somehow, that was even better.

Encouraged by the growing roughness in Nasir's moans and gasps, his fingers digging harder into Agron's skin, Agron gradually increased his pace, until his jaw ached and his eyes watered and his body cried out to take a proper fucking breath. He felt almost as close as Nasir was and he hadn't even touched his own cock. If this went on much longer he might just come without even needing to.

He wasn't likely to find out, though. Agron could already taste Nasir, could feel the tension in his thighs, his breathing shifting into something more desperate as his hands curled in Agron's hair. He opened his eyes to watch Nasir's expression shift with his approaching climax, as he had last night, and would again every fucking time he was able. He'd imagined it too many times to miss the real thing.

"Agron," gasped Nasir.

He tugged at Agron's hair to guide him back, and Agron followed the movement — for the most part. He stopped before Nasir could pull him completely free, slipping his tongue over the wet slit of Nasir's cock and sucking at the head until Nasir came with a shout. His release coated Agron's tongue, thick and warm and perfect, and Agron had to squeeze hard at the base of his own cock to keep himself from joining Nasir as he swallowed.

Finally he released Nasir's cock with an obscene pop. The sound of his own ragged attempts to catch his breath mingled with Nasir's above him. He looked up at Nasir then, a hint of self-consciousness creeping to join the desire burning his cheeks, and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth.

Nasir's gaze was already on him. "Fuck," he said. A breathless grin spread across his face.

He looked a fucking state: hair tangled and wild, lips bitten a deep, tantalising shade of pink, his skin flushed. Agron kissed him. It was messy and clumsy, but both of them were too far gone to care. Agron's cock throbbed and, as if he could sense it, Nasir reached for him, his hand warm bliss on Agron's desperate skin. Their lips still pressed together, Agron thrust into Nasir's fist. It wouldn't take him long.

Below him Nasir was breathing soft encouragement against his lips, panting with the same burning want that drove Agron's hips forward, and Agron gazed down at him. His body grew taut, a string ready to be snapped.

A clever twist of Nasir's hand at the head of Agron's cock and that was it.

He stroked Agron through his climax, mouth on Agron's to swallow his moans and his free hand brushing a soft, soothing touch along Agron's ribs until the moment passed and Agron could breathe again.

"Good?" Nasir said. There was a hint of cocksure satisfaction in the quirk of his eyebrow, like he already knew the answer but wanted Agron to say it anyway.

Agron grinned. "God, yes."

He collapsed to Nasir's side, his skin electric where it brushed Nasir's, and they lay in comfortable silence, the kind that had settled so easily over the two of them from the very start. Nasir was the first to break it.

"We could have been doing this the whole time." His voice was filled with the same disbelief Agron felt, the same urge to fucking kick himself that he'd let his doubts hold him back from this, from Nasir.

"I know," said Agron. "You should have said something."

Nasir was rounding on him before Agron could even smile in anticipation, surging up onto his elbows to glare back at him. The danger flashing in his eyes thrilled Agron to his core. "Me? Why didn't you?"

Agron's laugh cut through his indignation. He pulled Nasir back down into a kiss, and Nasir went easily, docile in his arms again with the first brush of Agron's hand along his spine. It trailed up his back and into long hair, thick, silken strands gliding between his fingers the way Agron had ached to feel for so long. Nasir gave a satisfied hum against his lips.

"I lost count of how many times I dreamed of you like this," he said. He took Agron in with a gaze soft enough that Agron thought he might melt under it. There was something else in his eyes, though. Something unsaid.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He said it too quickly. Whatever was on his mind, it brought a flush to his cheeks, a bashful smile tugging at his face even as he determinedly avoided Agron's gaze.

Well, now he had to know.

"Tell me," Agron said.

His arms curled around Nasir before he could squirm away. He still tried, writhing within Agron's hold until he was on his knees between Agron's thighs and Agron was at just the right height to begin peppering Nasir's stomach and chest with wet kisses. His release was still clinging to Nasir's skin. He licked at it.

"Tell me."

Nasir chewed on the inside of his cheek as Agron gazed up at him, still trailing his lips over Nasir's torso. "You're bigger than I imagined," he said.

Agron beamed.

"Oh, fuck you," said Nasir, before Agron could give voice to a response, though there was no bite to his tone. His smile returned as Agron's hands found their way to Nasir's thighs and brushed tenderly against his skin.

"Too big?"

He shook his head. "I liked it." The very tips of his fingers danced along Agron's collarbone, toyed absently with the chain around his neck. His gaze was everywhere but on Agron's. "What about you?"

Agron pursed his lips, mock appraising. "Smaller than I imagined," he said.

He was laughing before Nasir had even dropped his jaw in indignation. Nasir shoved playfully at Agron's shoulders in response. Agron could have held firm against it without effort, but he fell back onto the mattress, watching rapt as Nasir stretched out atop him. He could get used to being manhandled by Nasir. His hand slipped back into Nasir's hair.

"I liked it, too."

The smile on Nasir's face at that was almost enough to have Agron rolling them over and demonstrating just how much he'd enjoyed being inside Nasir. "Good," said Nasir, and tucked his head into the crook of Agron's neck.

Agron's eyes slipped closed in the quiet comfort between them, until a thought cut through the blissful warmth filling him. "I don't want to screw this up, Nasir."

"Neither do I." He pressed a kiss to Agron's chest — reassurance, perhaps, that he wasn't going to let either of them do so. "So what happens now?"

It was a good question. Were they supposed to start fresh, like they hadn't spent the last year already learning everything about each other and still deciding they wanted more? That hardly seemed like a better option than diving in with both feet, heedless of the risk that they had both spent too long fantasising about this for the reality to compare.

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know." He met Agron's eyes. "We don't have to figure it out right away, do we?"

"I guess not." Hell, right now he'd be more than happy to spend his time with Nasir just like this, sharing lazy kisses and letting their hands trail over one another's skin without the pressure of anything more. They fell quiet again for a while. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Nasir eyed the clock on the nightstand. "I should probably head home," he said, his tone heavy with the same reluctance Agron felt when he loosened his hold for Nasir to sit up. "Chadara will start ringing around local hospitals if I don't turn up soon."

He slid from the bed, and Agron watched him get cleaned up with a familiar ache in his gut, like whatever illusion had fallen over them might shatter once Nasir was dressed again. But the soft fondness in Nasir's smile when he glanced back at Agron was enough to dispel that fear. He stepped back into Agron's arms and they kissed again, deep and slow.

"I have the place to myself tonight," said Nasir, once Agron had quickly thrown on a pair of sweatpants and the first t-shirt he'd found and led him the too-short journey back through his apartment. They lingered near the front door, neither of them keen to reach out and open it. "You could come over. It doesn't have to be anything," he added, the words tumbling over themselves in a rush. "We could just hang out."

Agron didn't have time to answer.

He'd been distantly aware of the sound of a key turning in the lock, but somehow it hadn't registered until the door was swinging open and Duro burst in. Agron hadn't even realised he'd not come home last night.

It was probably for the best. He and Nasir hadn't exactly worried about keeping quiet.

"You won't believe the night I—" Duro was saying, the words coming to an abrupt halt when he laid eyes on Nasir. His eyebrows climbed towards his hairline as he took in the pair of them. He didn't even bother to close his fucking mouth.

"I should go," said Nasir to Agron, ducking a step back before Agron could do something stupid like kiss him goodbye. "Duro."

"Nasir." He followed Nasir's movements out of the apartment, his head snapping back round to Agron the moment the door closed behind him. There was a knowing look in his eyes, a silent question on his lips.

Agron could only grin in response.

Duro barked out a laugh. "Well, it's about fucking time," he said, as Agron turned to head into the kitchen, Duro close at his heels. Duro's boundless enthusiasm for just about fucking everything was hard enough for Agron to deal with without coffee at the best of times. He'd probably need to down the whole pot for this. "You're welcome, by the way."

Agron scoffed. "What makes you think you deserve any credit?"

"Who told you Nasir was madly in love with you?"

"You've been saying that since the day you fucking met him."

"And I was right!"

He shook his head at Duro's… well, being Duro, but there was a dopey smile on his face that he couldn't shift, a warmth in his chest he hadn't felt for years. If Duro wanted to pretend at being a master matchmaker, Agron was in too good a mood to stop him. He poured out two mugs of coffee, dumped a teeth-rotting amount of sugar into one, and handed it to Duro.

"So," said Duro, before taking a sip without bothering to let it cool first, "are you going to see him again?"

Agron turned back to his own drink with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me crying over Nagron on [tumblr](https://www.dont-touch-the-phlebotinum.tumblr.com)


End file.
